Outro Conto Luna
by Bruna Behrens
Summary: Era uma vez uma jovem de cabelos dourados e mente fértil. Seu nome era Luna e ela possuía um dom que poucos humanos lembravam ter...   1º lugar no IV Challenge Relâmpago do Fórum Grimmauld Place


**Outro Conto Luna**

Era uma vez uma jovem de cabelos dourados e mente fértil. Seu nome era Luna, que significa Lua em latim, e todos os habitantes da pequena aldeia onde ela morava com o pai achavam que o seu nome lhe cabia muito bem por conta do seu jeito. Luna era, sim, especial. Ela tinha o dom de ver além das coisas. Hoje em dia ela seria uma espécie de poeta. Capaz de ver sentido em tudo, de enxergar além dos olhos, de sentir mais do que o normal e de se expressar de forma peculiar.

Sim, Luna era uma poetisa. E como todo poeta, ela era apaixonada por algo que não as palavras. Nossa doce Luna era apaixonada pela floresta. E era fazendo um passeio por ela que a nossa personagem se encontrava.

Conversava com as árvores, cheirava as flores, acariciava um coelho ou um esquilo que corajosamente se aproximavam dela e cantarolava com os pássaros que pousavam em galhos próximos para assobiar com ela. Uma borboleta rosa de detalhes vermelhos até pousara em seu ombro e seguira assim na companhia dela. No meio das árvores, a criativa Luna desejou ver mais cor. Amarelo, verde, azul, vermelho, laranja, rosa, preto, cor. Aquela floresta precisava de cor. Então, surgiram árvores de tronco azul, outra listrada em branco e preto, um coelho amarelo apareceu em outro canto, várias borboletas coloridas passaram voando ao lado dela, a trilha de terra marrom e grama verde agora possuía umas bolinhas que mudavam de cor quando Luna as pisava. Sorriu. O mundo colorido era mais bonito.

E hoje em dia Luna seria chamada, além de poetisa, de sonhadora. Porque com o passar do tempo aquele desejo de fazer um mundo melhor, com mais cor, foi se dissolvendo e sendo substituído por desejos mais instantâneos. Mas Luna, não. Ela aspirava cor na vida de todos.

Mas também de coisas ruins é feito o mundo desenhado por ela. Porque até os sonhos podem se perder...

A sonhadora Luna seguia seu passeio matinal pela floresta colorida iluminada pelo sol que tocava a sua pele graciosamente, quando umas criaturas estranhas de cores escuras começaram a se aproximar. Preto, marrom, cinza. Não. Luna havia esquecido que, ao pedir todas as cores, essas também surgiriam de sua obscuridade, buscando ofuscar todas as outras. Porque era isso que as cores escuras faziam: elas tiravam o brilho e o sorriso dos lábios.

E ao pintar o mundo, nossa personagem também era uma artista. Capaz de ver beleza em coisas pouco comuns, capaz de embelezar o que tocasse e de transformá-las. Mas, às vezes, o artista se perde em seu transe e vai além do que poderia. E foi aí que a Luna artista criara esses seres estranhos tornado seu mundo imperfeito de novo.

Começou a correr das criaturas que se deslocavam de forma peculiar em sua direção, a borboleta em seu ombro fugira voando para longe e os animais que a acompanhavam por terra ou ar começaram a fugir também, com medo. Luna corria em meio a eles olhando para trás algumas vezes, buscando, com esperança, que eles desistissem. Fugiu. Fugiu por entre as árvores cheias de cor e vida. Fugiu até se encontrar rodeada pelas criaturas. Então parou, arfante. Parou e esperou. Esperou até uma delas se aproximar com cautela, a fazendo dar alguns passos para trás. A criatura estacou e esperou. Encarou Luna com seus olhos negros e de alguma forma a moça relaxou e deu alguns passos em sua direção. Tocou suas penugens escuras, a criatura deu um suave grunhido de aprovação e então ela entendeu. Luna entendeu que não havia como privar o mundo do imperfeito e que ser imperfeito ou estranho não significava ser feio, porque havia beleza também no feio. E porque um mundo sem diferenças seria um mundo chato no qual se viver. O que nos faz tão interessantes são as nossas particularidades.

E assim a nossa Luna descobriu o segredo da convivência e da tolerância. Um segredo que se ela contasse a qualquer um, ninguém acreditaria. E é por isso que além de poetisa, sonhadora e artista, nossa Luna também era louca.


End file.
